


Математика Представлений

by diei_elf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Obsessions, howard stark is an asshole as usual, mental health, mention of self-harm, split personality, Селфхарм, аутичные черты характера у тони, драббл, раздвоение личности у баки
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf
Summary: Они оба хотят измениться, но... никак. Легче, кажется, просто смериться. Но как можно просто смериться, если тогда Баки и не вспомнит завтрашнего дня и потеряет себя, а Тони так и не научится понимать людей и вообще, скорее всего, не успеет влиться в социум, так как умрет от очередного избиения отцом. Им нужно изменить себя, чтобы выжить. Им просто нужно следовать алгоритму. Проблема, правда, в том, что жизнь - не математика, и не все здесь работает так, как должно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ИЛИ: фанфик, где Тони имеет аутичные черты характера и отца, у которого проблемы с агрессией, а у Баки раздвоение личности и депрессивное расстройство, и он сбежал из лечебницы, чтобы покончить с собой. Они встречаются в кафе. И оба заинтересовываются друг другом, так как оба одиноки. Одиночество это, впрочем, не от отсутствия людей, которые бы их любили, а от отсутствия их любви к себе. Тони не интересен себе и не любим ровно также, как и Баки. И они оба заблуждаются, полагая, что их встреча - это их спасение. В конечном итоге они просто совместно самоуничтожатся... 
> 
> музыкальное вдохновение: Cafard - Глаза, Cafard - Звезды, Cafard - Не забывай!, Cafard - Скоро вечер, Gor3 - Черный человек.  
> https://youtu.be/6XJh_k8DdqE и https://youtu.be/WcxL8L-cH7M

Встреча, на которую Говард собрал всех, оказалась бесполезной тратой времени. Акции кампании упали за последний квартал, и его отец просто хотел собрать всех в одном месте, чтобы было проще накричать на них и запугать их. Он хотел этим показать свой статус и удовлетворить своего эго, как и всегда. Кроме этого смысла в этом собрании больше не было. И Говард это знает. Его работники это знают. Тони это знает. Да все, вообще-то, это знают! Но есть отличие.

Все может и понимают, что Говард — придурок, но только Тони сказал это вслух. При всех его работниках. Он, восемнадцатилетний подросток, тот, кто зависим от отца еще, как минимум, год, сказал это. Он знает уже давно, что есть вещи, которые лучше держать при себе, но ему сложно дается помнить об этом постоянно. Иногда вещи просто случаются. Иногда он просто что-то говорит, потому что правда не видит проблемы в том, чтобы сказать это. Да-а, у него проблемы с когнитивными навыками и социальными сигналами, но он старается стать лучше в этом. Как, в принципе, и всегда. Его родители вырастили его перфекционистом. Хотя сами никогда перфекционистами не были и далеки от совершенства также, как далеко Солнце от Земли. Его родителям никогда уже не заполнить пробелы между ними, что они создали.

С тех пор, как начал больше переписываться с Роуди, Тони лучше понял, что его родители не идеальны. Он и раньше догадывался об этом, конечно. Но не видел всего масштаба. Он правда верил в то, что бить ребенка за какие-то мелкие оплошности, это нормально. Говард говорил ему, что он бьет его за что-то, и Тони, конечно же, верил, что получает заслуженно. Тем более, если бы Говард делал что-то не то, разве бы его мать была безразлична? Мария ни один раз была свидетельницей наказания, но всегда не вмешивалась в процесс и ничего не говорила своему мужу или Тони. Мария лишь смотрела, и то, как-то мимо, а, когда всё заканчивалось, уходила с бокалом вина в другую комнату и лежала на диване бесконечно долго. Иногда Тони кажется, что его мама умерла, но по каким-то причинам ее тело все еще передвигается по особняку. Ее шаги бесшумные, кожа белая, а глаза стеклянные, как у статуй в их саду с розами.

Из-за того, что сказал лишнего на собрании, куда взял его отец, дабы показать, как все работает изнутри (показать, какой он «хороший» босс, на самом деле), Говард выгнал Тони из высотного здания «Старк Индастриз», что красуется в самом центре Манхеттена, и Тони был вынужден искать способ добраться до дома самостоятельно. Он плохо ориентировался в Нью-Йорке в принципе, потому что его всегда практически возит кто-то из их водителей, так сейчас еще был поздний вечер, девять часов, и все сменилось с привычного бежево-серого на черно-красный. Здания высоток то до небес, то ниже, утопали в темноте, повсюду блестели неоновые вывески, гудели автомобили и говорили люди на различных языках с различными акцентами. Было очень шумно и сложно сосредоточиться на чем-то одном.

Тони потребовалось время, чтобы сесть хотя бы на какой-то автобус. Он не стал спускаться в метро, потому что не любил его. Там душно и тесно. Непонятно. Там много микробов и грязи. Он как-то ездил на метро и увидел там крысу, что была размером с его кошку Пятницу. Больше он такого видеть не хочет. Старых впечатлений хватит еще надолго.

Заняв место у окна в задней части автобуса, Тони накинул красный капюшон и скользнул взглядом за окно. Погода была хороша. Лето закончилась, и началась осень, но она была теплая и довольно солнечной, несмотря на льющие иногда дожди. Пару капель капнуло на стекло и скатилось вниз, как слезы Марии по пятничным вечерам, когда Говард не приходит с работы домой до самого утра. Автобус выпустил пар и начал медленное движение вперед. Тони не знал, в какую сторону движется этот рейс, но и не очень волновался по этому поводу. Сегодня пятница. Отец не придет домой, а, значит, можно не торопится туда и хоть целую ночь гулять по Нью-Йорку. Тони так уже делал. Начал делать в шестнадцать, когда понял, что Марии все равно, есть он дома или нет. Ей, наверное, вообще все равно на все, даже если начнется конец света, земля будет провалится под ней, она все так же будет лежать на диване. Тони не верит в мистику, в души, в посторонний мир и все, что нельзя доказать математикой, но, думая о том, где же так далеко находится его мать, потому что точно не с ними, он сомневается, что понятия «души» прям совсем не существует. Возможно, что-то все же есть. Может быть. Он был бы рад выяснить это в будущем, когда поступит в MIT.

Он поступит туда. Обязательно. И съедет от родителей. Наконец встретится с Роуди. Этот горшочек меда уже собирался сам приехать к нему, на прошлое рождество, но Тони уезжал с отцом в Мадрид, и их возможность встретиться в Нью-Йорке растворилась так же хорошо, как перманганат калия растворяется в воде.

— Что такое «шаурма»? — раздается хрипловатый мужской голос. Тони улыбается, начиная подслушивать диалог одной пожилой пары, что сидит позади него рядом с друг другом.

Дело в том, что автобус остановился из-за пробки, и за окном горела вывеска небольшого кафе «Кофе и Шаурма» желтым светом. Так себе оригинальное название, но, стоит сказать, Тони не знал, что такое шаурма, и от этого ему в том числе стал интересен и чужой разговор. Хотя, он часто подслушивает людей. Иногда, он не с первого раза понимает, что к нему обращаются, а иногда настолько сосредоточен на окружении, что слышит каждого, кто что-то говорит. Иногда разговоры утомляют, Тони устает от них довольно быстро. По большему счету из-за того, что не очень хорошо понимает скрытый смысл слов, а еще знаки, вроде скрещенных рук или опущенных уголков рта, и ему приходится буквально всматриваться в лицо говорящего человека, чтобы верно понять, что он имеет в виду. С интонациями тоже самое. Поэтому Тони не очень любит телефонные разговоры с Роуди и иногда игнорирует его звонки. Ему больше по душе, когда горшочек меда ему пишет смс, потому что смс можно перечитать хоть сто раз, анализируя сказанное столько, сколько хочешь, и никто не будет смотреть на тебя странным взглядом. Люди часто пытаются заглянуть ему в глаза, и Тони это очень смущает. Ему кажется, что он делает что-то не то. Возможно, так же, как он не понимает других, мало кто понимает и его?.. Это так сложно.

— Не знаю, Стэн. Кофе и шаверма. Шапки, наверное. — Раздается уже женский приятный голос дамы лет шестидесяти с седыми волосами, что убраны в высокий пучок. Пожилая леди одета в красивую блузу и длинную юбку, а на плечах ее теплая зеленная накидка с золотым узором. Полчаса назад в руках у дамы вместо сумочки был бинокль. Они вместе с мужем, с которым в браке вот тридцать пять лет, были в оперном театре, и сейчас вышли из него и сели в какой-то автобус, в который сказала им сесть дочь по телефону. Они впервые в Нью-Йорке.

— Почему кофе и шапки продают в одном месте? Это не логично, — добро пробурчал дедушка. Автобус двинулся, наконец, дальше.

— Много чего нелогичного происходит сейчас, — ответила старушка.

Возможно, дедушка был уже слишком стар, чтобы боятся потревожить незнакомца глупым вопросом, а, может, они были похожи с Тони, но Стэн вдруг тихонько постучал Тони по плечу и, когда тот повернулся к нему, спросил даже без приветствия, словно спрашивает своего внука, который сейчас час.

— Ты знаешь, что такое «шаурма»?

Пожилая дама резко выдохнула, словно ее муж перевернул только что чужую урну, или спросил у внучки, девственница ли она, и ударила мужа по руке. Получилось довольно резко, потому что дедушка одернул руку. Тони было это знакомо. Может, то, что его бьют за глупые вопросы, правда нормально? Но почему тогда Роуди так злится, когда он рассказывает ему о том, что делает с ним Говард?

— Нет. — Говорит Тони. — Но теперь я очень хочу узнать, что это.

Он немного улыбается после слов, потому что знает, что улыбка нравится людям. Незнакомая пара начинают обсуждать что-то другое, и Тони отворачивается. Он кладет руки на коленки, смотрит в окно, и волнительно думает, что правда хочет узнать, что такое шаурма. Он слышал это слово раньше. Но раньше ему было все равно. А сейчас. Сейчас ему, ну, просто интересно сильнее.

Он резко встает и, держась за поручни, чтобы не упасть, доходит до начала автобуса и, оплатив свою поездку, выходит на улицу. Они уже проехали то заведение с вывеской «Кофе и шаверма», но Тони кажется, что в других кафе тоже должно быть это загадочное блюдо? Ему почему-то кажется, что оно довольно популярно. Может, это аналог суши? Или пиццы. Стоит узнать.

Он стоит на улице, дует ветер, что трепет нежно его волосы, и одна капля падает Тони на нос. Он вытирает ее, а потом оглядывается. Вокруг много людей. Но не так много, как в центре. Все же он уже отъехал немного от «Старк Индастриз».

Люди обтекают Тони, словно вода в ручье обтекает лежачий на дне камень. Впереди, через дорогу, Тони замечает вывеску «Асгард», и видит через высокие стеклянные витрины, что внутри заведения стоят столики и сидят люди. Кто-то пьет из белых чашек и стаканчиков, а кто-то цепляет вилкой еду. Почему-то Тони кажется, что там может быть шаурма. Или, даже если нет, он все равно хочет зайти туда, потому что ему уже надоело ехать в автобусе. Он немного замерз, так как солнце полностью село, и устал, так как совещание в «СИ» было эмоциональным. У него есть с собой ноутбук и тетрадка, и Тони думает, что не будет ничего страшного, если он закажет что-то себе в этом кафе с божественным названием «Асгард» и сядет где-нибудь в укромном уголке, чтобы поработать немного.

Он не будет делать отцу его проект. Это может подождать. Сейчас Тони хочется поработать над сокращением формул для детей и темой, которую он будет им рассказывать завтра вечером в школе. На прошлой недели он рассказывал детям интересную тему, и они решали задачи вместе, но завтра будет скучная теория, поэтому нужно придумать, как можно как-то разнообразить это. Может, Питер и Харли интересуются всем, и будут рады и теориям, что он говорит им и пишет на доске, но остальные дети не такие увлеченные, им нужно что-то большее… Может, создать им показательную проекцию того, как работают все эти теории? Насколько это будет впечатляюще для детей?

******

Это было темной ночью. Человек без заморочек пинал листву на крыше четырех этажного здания, его пальцы руки уже замерзли и онемели, но Баки все равно продолжал курить сигарету. Белый едкий пар улетал, как и его понимание своего смысла существования, от него, а дождь, что начинался сейчас, подталкивал его к тому, чтобы подскользнуться на крыше и упасть вниз.

Баки, а, вернее, Зима, сидел на краю крыши, повернутым передом к наружной части, и его нога свисала с бортика. Вторую он подогнул к себе, и обнимал металлической рукой. Недешевым протезом, который ему подарили в прошлом году как победителю в какой-то лотерее. Победителю. Зима, Баки, они оба не чувствовали себя победителями. Их жизнь была ужасно бессмысленной и серой. Родители умерли, все свое детство Баки провел в психиатрической клинике, он то выходил из нее, то заново попадал в нее, когда или терял связь с миром, или говорил своему врачу, что собирается утопиться в следующую среду. Наверное, о последнем говорить не стоило. Не мучался бы сейчас здесь. С этими медсестрами, которые фальшиво ему улыбаются днем, и привязывают к койке по ночам, когда он мешает им спать. Не знал бы Стива, который рисует его на совместной терапии, и не страдал бы из-за того, что этот придурок больше не хочет с ним общаться.

Стив был анорексиком. Возможно, поэтому он иногда тупил. Откуда там работать мозгу, если в желудке пусто.

С чего-то Стив решил, что Баки переспал с Пеги, которая перфекционистка из того же пищевого отделения, и обиделся на него. Объявил бойкот. Молчит. И больше не рисует. У Баки здесь больше никого нет. И, как он и Зима понимают сейчас, здесь у них никого и не было. Стив придурок, который никогда и не видел в нем друга. Стив тоже эгоистичный, он, скорее всего, вообще заговорил с ним из того умысла, что тогда Баки будет его защищать от остальных. Зиме жаль, что Баки думал иначе. Почему ему казалось, что анорексик может правда его любить? Смешно.

Баки тушит сигарету об свою руку, возле бурых кружочков уже есть подобные заживающие и не очень шрамы, а чуть выше видно белесые и бордовые полосы, шрамы, но уже не от сигарет. Если у Баки было бы лезвие, он бы использовал его, как и раньше. Но его он выкупить у санитарок не смог. Единственное, что он смог у них выбить, было две пачки сигарет, которые он покупает каждый месяц, когда ему дают баллы за послушание, и которых катастрофически ему не хватает. Эти пачки заканчиваются в конце первой недели. А потом ему приходится терпеть.

Это ужасно. Правда. Он не тот тип людей, кому помогает хоть чем-то жить по расписанию. Он ненавидит просыпаться утром, ему хочется блевать от еды, что они дают им. Его раздражают все, кто есть в этом здании, теперь даже Стив. Зима и Баки не знают, что делают здесь. Все эти годы. Они здесь уже шесть лет. Целое детство. А если еще посчитать время, которое они провели в клиниках в России, где еще страшнее, чем здесь, то получится в раза два больше.

У него просто нет уже смысла продолжать надеется, что что-то изменится. Все будет так, пока он не умрет. Но умереть здесь, где камеры в коридорах, где двери в ванную не закрываются, и где гора таблеток, что могут тебя вырубить за минуту, не реально. Да, он мог бы просто спрыгнуть с крыши. Это легко. Замок, которым они закрывают крышу, он уже давным давно сломал, и ходит сюда свободно, сидит целыми ночами, приходя после того, как сделают последний обход. Но…

Ветер колышет его грязные отросшие волосы. Он не стрижет их, потому что не умеет. Да и не чем. Ножницы не дают. К стилисту не пускают. Баки, теперь уже Баки, сжимает губы, его сердце быстро бьется, а голова кружится, и он чуть сдвигает свое тело вперед. Еще чуть-чуть и все. Он свободен. Эта боль закончится.

Но он не может. Его пальцы сжимаются, не давая ему столкнуть себя с края. Это страшно. Это очень страшно. Он не видит в жизни смысла, все, что происходит вокруг, театр, который рано или поздно закончится, но все равно не хочет умирать. Надеется, что вот сейчас, подождите, уже скоро, но вот же… вот… кто-то ворвется, обнимет его, и заберет его к себе, показав, где был смысл все это время.

Слеза скатывается по его щеке, и Баки вытирает ее, резко поворачиваясь и вставая на ноги и отходя от края крыши. Он начинает тяжело дышать, а в его глазах темнеет.

Он закрывает глаза. А, когда открывает их, то он — уже Зима.

Зима не плачет. Он сжимает кулаки и с гневом ощущает, как быстро стучит внутри их сердце. Баки здесь плохо. Зима чувствует, что тот на грани. Если не сегодня, то завтра-послезавтра Баки сделает это, и тогда убьет их обоих. А Зима не хочет умирать. Ему все равно, где жить, как жить, главное — жить. Остальное не важно. В отличие от Баки, он привык. Он не жил иначе. Зима возник тогда, когда было уже всё очень плохо, и другой жизни не видел, отчего ему и не больно от мыслей о прошлой жизни. Его жизнь настоящая, и она идет сейчас. Баки же считает, что и он, и Зима, уже мертвы, и что все бессмысленно.

Зима снимает с изрезанного запястья черную резинку для волос и завязывает волосы в небрежный хвост. Потом он тихо выходит с крыши и спускается по лестнице. Но, если обычно он шел в свою комнату, где отдавал тело снова Баки, то сейчас он не сворачивает налево, в крыло. А поворачивает направо. Там пост санитарок. Зима знает, что ночью они не такие внимательные. Он слышал, как те смотрят телевизор в своей комнате, громко смеются. Не похоже, что они особо-то следят за тем, чтобы все спали и не ходили по коридорам…

Если Зима будет аккуратен, он сможет пройти мимо поста и, забрав ключ там же, выйти на волю. А если его заметят... Ну, он достаточно сильный. И не боится эту силу использовать.

Возможно, если они уйдут из этого места, Баки сможет поверить, что жизнь — это не просто место, в котором ты живешь, это что-то большее. Это больше веры. И это ценнее веры в что-либо. Хотя Баки этому и не верит. Зима просто надеется, что Баки сможет передумать, и не убьет их обоих.

******

Когда Тони зашел в кафе, то почувствовал вкусный ненавязчивый аромат, заполнивший все небольшое помещение первого этажа. Пахло чем-то сладким, но не таким сладким, как цветы или ягоды, а… как-то по-волшебному сладко? Дорого. Волшебно. Если закрыть глаза, кажется, что ты в Райском саду, где все безмятежно, место, на котором ты лежишь, из чистого золота, а вокруг летают нимфы и вдалеке водопад с целительной водой.

Неудивительно, что в таком месте так много людей. Наверное, это место пользуется популярностью. Все места (Тони огляделся) заняты. Даже… а нет, постойте, возле окна, в углу, свободный столик. Два небольших белых дивана, стоящих там друг против друга, тоже не заняты. Идеально.

Тони подошел к молодому человеку за кассой. Долговязый парень с черными волосами по плечи, которые были зализаны назад гелем или лаком, и в такой же черной рубашке, как-то выделялся на фоне светлого интерьера. Подойдя ближе, Тони увидел на черном бейджике написанное белыми чернилами (серьезно, чернилами, пером, быть может) имя «Локи».

Конечно же, Тони спросил:

— Это твое настоящее имя? — и указал на бейджик на груди.

Сотрудник кафе оторвался от телефона и поднял взгляд на клиента, улыбаясь ему как-то и завлекательно, и не понятно. Тони чувствовал что-то еще за этой улыбкой, но не мог распознать, что.

— Нет. Это политика заведения, — Локи наклонился к нему ближе, — заставлять вас ощущать, словно это место божественное. Хотя, — он отодвинулся, опустив взгляд и скользя ладонями по гладкой деревянной стойке, — я бы очень с этим поспорил. То, сколько мне платят за смену, как-то совсем не по-божески.

Он усмехнулся и, Тони, смотрящий на его улыбку сделал так же. Потом, когда Локи стал смотреть ему в глаза, и также, как большинство, пытаться прочитать, Тони, смотрящий на золотую вывеску с названием и ценой всего ассортимента кафе, тыкнул на одно из названий десертов. Он заказал кофе со сливками и какой-то десерт, название которого ему понравилось больше остальных. А потом, когда Локи отдал ему заказ, ушел на пустое место в углу кафе.

Тони вытащил из рюкзака ноутбук, поставил его на стол, отодвинул десерт и пододвинул к себе кофе, который уже не может не пить, и приступил к работе над завтрашним уроком для детей. Он соврет, если скажет, что не считает часы до встречи с Питером и Харли. Другие дети, конечно, тоже ему нравятся, но именно эти двоя любят его, а не просто восхищаются тем, что он им показывает и рассказывает. И это ценно. Мало кто любит его за просто так. И Тони ценит это.

Ценит, но… в то же время все равно, где-то в глубине души, не верит тому, что его любят бескорыстно, просто за то, кто он есть. Его отец любит его только тогда, когда те проекты, что он ему дал, он выполняет хорошо. А его мать любит его только в его день рождения, когда домой приходят гости из светского общества. Преподаватели любят его, когда он усердно работает и не задает вопросов. А их дворецкий любит его, когда он не выглядит грустным. Все любят его только в определенных условиях. И это, вроде, грустно. Он не достаточно хорош, чтобы быть любимым для кого-то постоянно. Он вынужден делать что-то, за что люди могли бы его полюбить. Например, помогать им, терпеть их. Или просто выглядеть хорошо и быть обаятельным, богатым.

Где-то через полтора часа беспрерывной работы глаза Тони стали сохнуть и болеть. И он стал терять концентрацию. Поэтому пришлось взять еще кофе и снизить яркость на экране. Но он продолжал работать, полностью увлекшись работой в какой-то момент и не заметив того, как опустело кафе. Людей стало раза в два меньше, и дождь на улице совсем разыгрался и превратился в ливень. Плотная завеса из воды преграждала людям на улице путь.

И Зима, что проходил мимо, был вынужден спрятаться от дождя в ближайшем месте с крышей. Он зашел в кафе «Асгард» и убрал с лица мокрые пряди. В кафе все сидели компаниями, и сначала Зима не собирался вообще куда-либо садится, но потом сверкнула молния и прозвучал раскат грома, и, Зима, поняв, что гроза — это надолго, выдохнул и пошел к пустому столику. Уже тогда, когда он собирался сесть на пустой диван, его взгляд упал на того, кто сидел за следующим столиком.

Парень, а, может, еще и подросток, что-то печатал в ноутбуке, и его взгляд гулял по экрану. У молодого человека были красивые карие глаза и пушистые темные ресницы, делающие эти кофейные глаза еще выразительнее. Но что-то было такое, что делало эти красивые глаза грустными. Может, совсем немного опущенные внешние уголки глаз, может, легкая краснота на нижнем веке, кажется, от недосыпа. А может, самое простое, те же внутренние причины, что всегда, да выползают на лицо. Стив говорил ему как-то, что у него безумный взгляд, когда он злится, и безжизненный, когда Баки смотрит в окно, сидя в общей комнате. И, судя по рисункам Стива, так и есть. У него самого все видно по глазам. Не зря же, глаза — зеркало души. Смотри и читай.

Зима передумал и сел к этому парню. Тот даже не взглянул на него. Зима думал «покашлять», но зачем? Тогда он потеряет замечательную возможность лучше разглядеть кареглазого мальчика-работягу. Красивый, подумал Зима, а внутри него где-то болезненно заныло. В голове фантомно проскользила мысль: «Не для меня».

Тони почувствовал на себе взгляд и оторвался от ноутбука. Мокрый, поросший щетиной парень в черной кожанке, который был то ли панком, то ли байкером, смотрел прямо на него. Их глаза встретились на секунду, но Тони сразу опустил взгляд ниже, на губы незнакомца. Смотреть в глаза как-то всегда неловко. Он словно пускает человека в свою голову и сам заползает в голову к нему. Интимно. Не для него. У него много границ в общение и дозволенности. Хотя СМИ, конечно, утверждают в обратном из-за пару случаев.

— Над чем работаешь? — спросил его Зима. Он не опускал взгляд и жадно ждал, когда незнакомый человек испугается его, стушуется, и уйдет в конечном итоге. Все так делают. Убегают поскорее. 

Но Тони только сохранил документ, закрыл ноутбук, и ровно ответил, даже не подумав, что странно, что кто-то подсел к нему и без привет-пока начал расспрашивать о чем-то столь личном. В конце концов, сам Тони в детстве делал так же. Он мог абсолютно незнакомую женщину спросить в аэропорту, куда она пошла. «Ты в туалет? А зачем? Пописать? А, ну, тогда иди». Так он говорил. Говорил, а потом получал от отца по затылку, а от матери по сердцу. Марии было всегда все равно. Любит ли она его? Сейчас, наверное, всегда уже — нет. А раньше? Что он сделал, что она его перестала любить? Родился?

Зима увидел золотую надпись «Fe» на толстовке парня, и скользь подумал о том, что незнакомец сам как железо. Крепкий орешек. Сидит с такой ровной осанкой, весь такой правильный и элегантный, говорит без волнения и спокойно. Это влюбляет.

— Над проектом для детей. Мне завтра рассказывать им теории в школе.

— Ты школьный учитель? — Зима приподнял брови. Что-что, а на учителя возраста этому месье не хватает пару тройки лет.

— Нет, — Тони качнул головой, отчего один завиток волос упал ему на лоб, выбившись из прически, — я завлекаю детей в математику. Рассказываю и показываю им различные интересные моменты, помогаю понять то, что им не понятно. Что-то вроде репетитора, но бесплатного и с более действующими методами обучения. В своих уроках я использую иногда голограммы и проекции. Детям очень нравится…

— Голограммы? — Стало интересно. Зима впился взглядом в глаза Тони сильнее.

— Да. Это… еще не известная технология в обучение. Кажется, никто еще не применяет ее в школах, кроме меня. Это затратно, сложно, да и те, кто обучает, обычно не очень-то обеспокоенны тем, чтобы их материал усвоился. Обычно, им совершенно все равно, кто что понял. Но их можно понять. Сложно любить то, чем ты не живешь. Лично я не представляю свою жизнь без математики и технологий. Это…

Тони повернул голову к окну, смотря на бегущих пдо ливнем девушек, закрывающихся своими сумочками вместо зонтов. Зима находил этот профиль довольно привлекательным.

— Математика, вроде, очень точная. И мне нравится это. В ней спокойно, потому что понятно. Ты понимаешь же, что я имею в виду?

Тони наконец посмотрел Зиме в глаза, и, помедлив с ответом, Зима кивнул. «Да».

— Иногда я странно говорю, прости, — Тони опустил взгляд на свои записи форум, которые прерывались чертежами и обратно.

Зима хмыкнул:

— Не самое страшное, что может быть. У меня вот руки нет. Оторвало поездом, когда пару придурков сочли веселым — скинуть меня с моста под него. Из-за этого иногда я бываю довольно грубым. Люди меня не понимают.

Зима улыбнулся, а Тони переварил услышанное и спросил:

— Под какой поезд тебя столкнули?

Зима усмехнулся. Под какой? Это, конечно, впервые, когда его спрашивают про такое. Обычно в ответ люди только и говорят «о, как жаль» или «тебе, наверное, было так больно», но… этот парень — совсем другое дело. С ним интересно. И как-то просто. Такое чувство, что он настоящий, и, если Зима или Баки будут с ним общаться, то не увидят чего-то совершенно нового. Как, например, в Стиве. Стив, когда только приехал в клинику, и Стив через месяц, когда обвинил его в сексе с Пегги — совершенно разные люди. Может, не только у него раздвоение личности? Что же, все равно для этих размышлений уже поздно.

— Я не знаю. Было, как-то, не до разглядывания поезда. Да я в них и не разбираюсь.

— Зачем кому-то было кидать тебя под поезд?

Зима скрипнул кожей куртки, поменяв позу. Вздохнув и положив руки на стол, сцепив их в замок на столе, и наклонив голову немного в бок, он ответил:

— Я жил в Росси, и мои родители связались там с мафией. Задолжали ей денег. И все. Родители словили пару пуль из пистолета в голову, а меня пустили под поезд. Все еще помню, как те фашисты смеялись, когда держали меня на том мосту, и поезд приближался, все ближе, и ближе… а потом… Бам.

Тони сглотнул и посмотрел на руку незнакомца. Через куртку было видно очертание стыка протеза. Видимо, руку ампутировали у плеча. Скользнув взглядом ниже, к запястьям, Тони увидел черный металл. Довольно хорошо сделано. Не просто деревянная ножка стула. Это, насколько он знает, стоит не малых денег. Кажется, в позапрошлом году или в прошлом компания Йенсена, что делает эти протезы, устраивала розыгрыш на них. Быть может этот человек один из двадцати тех победителей лотереи?

— Что это за царапины? — Тони проскользил рукой и тихонько указал на шрамы Баки н его здоровой руке, почти касаясь, но не касаясь их. Мама говорила, что люди не любят, когда их лапает непонятно кто. Он это запомнил.

Баки отдернул руку, а Зима прикрыл глаза, пару раз глубоко вздохнул, а потом верну руки на стол и ответил:

— Кошка.

— Какая-то геометрически ровная кошка, — нахмурился Тони, почти полностью уверенный в том, что кошки не царапаются таким образом. У него есть кошка, так что есть с чем сравнить. Да, это определенно не кошка. — Для чего ты режешься?

Зима пожал плечами, отчего его куртка снова скрипнула.

— Я не знаю. — Он увидел на столе тарелку с нетронутым десертом и, пока говорил, не отрывал от него взгляда. Теперь Тони пялился на него. — Каждый раз можно ответить по-разному. Эти шрамы, например, остались после ссоры со Стивом. Он думал, что я подкатываю к его девчонке, и перестал на неделю со мной общаться. А кроме него у меня никого не было в больнице, и я… сорвался. Хотя, когда спрашивал Стив, я сказал, что это не из-за него. Соврал ему, чтобы он мог спать. А сам не спал из-за него ночами, потому что голос в голове шептал мне, насколько я ужасный, что все не хотят иметь со мной дела. Ну, а ты?

— Что я? Я не режу себя.

— Я вижу. Но с тобой все равно что-то не так. Только не могу понять… — Зима пытается заглянуть Тони в глаза, но тот быстро опускает взгляд вниз, и Зима смотрит на его длинные ресницы. Некий магнетизм есть в Тони для Зимы, потому что Зима не может заставить себя уйти. И зачем он только подсел к этому парню. Теперь же не сможет его забыть, наверное, целую вечность, потому что у Зимы превосходная фотографическая память.

Тони опускает взгляд в свою тетрадку с формулами и чертежами и выглядит так, словно теперь сидит один и вообще никакого подозрительного байкера не встречал никогда в своей жизни.

Зима усмехается, сверкнув зубами:

— Как хочешь, Железный Мистер, — он называет его так не только из-за «Железа» Менделеева на красной толстовке, — может, когда-нибудь ты расколешься.

Тони отвечает не сразу. Ему нужно время, чтобы признаться, а еще, чтобы правильно сформулировать то, что он хочет сказать.

— Ну, это называется аутичность. Есть дебилы, не те, что рисуют на заборах, а те, что имеют такой диагноз, а есть люди, у которых проявляются некоторое количество аутичных черт, как часть нормы. Типа черт характера. С возрастом они сглаживаются, как я слышал, но… на деле, — Тони откинулся на спинку дивана и вздохнул, — на деле ты просто не можешь нормально существовать, не работая над своими чертами.

— Тебе сложно общаться? — Зима понимал.

— Мой максимум в общение — три человека. Если я в разговоре, где больше людей, то начинаю терять нить. Сложно следить за всеми, кто говорит, и правильно их понимать. Но я стараюсь. Мой отец планирует передать мне свое дело, а там без общения с большим количеством людей никак. Так что…

— Если ты не хочешь работать среди большого количества людей, то пошел твой отец на хрен, — хмыкает Зима и подтаскивает к себе нетронутый десерт Тони. Тон не имеет возражений.

— С учетом, что в меня с легкостью может полететь обувь или граненный стакан, такой вариант мало вероятный. Он просто меня убьет, если я скажу ему, что все его старания были зря…

Зима не отвечает. Но ему становится грустно. Не лучшее чувство. Особенно, когда внутри тебя есть сопливый Баки, который так и ждет часа, чтобы покончить с собой от тоски. Зиме хочется врезать Баки по лицу. Но он не может ударить сам себя.

— Мы можем убить его первыми, тогда не будет проблем, — говорит Зима. А Тони долго пялится на него. Никто еще не предлагал ему убить отца. Это так… это должно быть дико. И он должен, наверное, начать вопить, что это хамство, но, почему-то, он вполне может представить, как его отец бы умер. И Тони не было бы грустно от этого. Он любит отца. Но при этом, если тот умрет, испытает только облегчение. Наверное, он ужасный сын.

— А-а… — Зима пинает его под столом, — я же пошутил! Ты и шутки не понимаешь? Мог бы сразу сказать. А то я сижу, напрягаю мозги ради чего-то остроумного…

— Да, предложение убить моего отца, очень остроумно, — с сарказмом говорит Тони, и потом уголок его губ дергается в улыбке. — Кстати, ты все еще не сказал, как тебя зовут. Или мне называть тебя Безрукий Роб? Как твоя рука, сойдет за пиратскую?

Тони игриво пытается разглядеть протез Зимы, но тот отвечает:

— Прежде чем пялиться на меня, свои прыщи убери. Или они у тебя тоже от гуччи? — Зима ждет, прежде чем ответить на вопрос об имени. Почему-то, он его всегда вводил в неопределенность. Зима не знал, какое имя ему называть, когда люди спрашивают его об этом. Свое. Или Баки. Или оба. Подумав, Зима отвечает:

— Меня зовут Зима.

Тони чуть улыбается:

— Тони.

Так начинается их общение.


	2. Стрелок нажал на курок, когда в Нью-Йорке ссыпал снег.

Их отношения быстро переросли во что-то большее, чем просто знакомые, которые встретились с друг другом в божественном кафе, когда на улице шел дождь. К тому времени, когда на улице выпал первый снег, Тони уже считал Баки человеком, который понимает его лучше, чем даже Роуди. А Роуди долгое время был его самым близким и лучшим другом, и он понимал его достаточно. Но была колоссальная разница между тем, что создавал своей дружеской любовью Роуди, и тем, что создавал Баки. Правда, Тони не мог этого уловить. Ему слишком нравилось то, что происходит, чтобы смочь объективно взглянуть на ситуацию.

Баки был не здоровым человеком. И, как бы Тони не помог ему чувствовать себя на ногах увереннее, Баки все равно портил второму себе — Зиме — всё. Баки был там же, где был Зима, и глупо было закрывать на Баки глаза, делая вид, что его больше не существует. Но Зима делал. Он просто слишком долгое время был возле Баки, который только и делает, что источает депрессивные вибрации, и устал от него и его эмоционального заражения. Тлен Баки надоел Зиме. И, когда теперь у него был Тони, такой живой и солнечный, Зима мог позволить себе игнорировать Баки, словно бы тот умер. Зима думал, что всё будет хорошо. Что он будет с Тони, а Баки просто со временем растворится и отдаст ему полностью тело, но…

Все это время, пока Зима заталкивал Баки все глубже и игнорировал его все дольше, мысли Баки становились все чернее, а намерения сильнее. Он всегда был слаб. Он был ребенком, а Зима взрослым. И дети не кончают с собой. Они мог лишь показательно с собой что-то сделать, но это не смертельно. И Зима это знал, и этим пользовался. Пока не пришло время Баки сказать «стоп». Он был первым. Он руководит процессом, и, может, Зима думает иначе, но Баки — тот, кому принадлежит их тело. И если Зима также, как и абсолютно все, отвернулся от него и забыл о нем, то, видимо, Баки не остается ничего другого, как закончить все это. Давно пора. Осталось лишь дождаться, когда Зима ослабит хватку и контроль перейдет к нему. Тогда вся эта череда страдания и выживания для не понятно чего — закончится так же быстро, как и началась, когда он родился.

******

Тони смог получить денег от отца за то, что поддал свежую идею для «Старк Индастриз» незадолго до своего дня рождения, и тот или так был пьян, или, наконец-то, почувствовал вину за свои действия и слова, но он дал Тони большую сумму и сказал, что тот может делать с ней, что хочет. Ему уже почти девятнадцать лет, и летом он уедет в другой город, так что… пора привыкать тратить деньги? Тони очень редко это делал. Обычно, он тратил на свои нужды, вроде кофе утром или корма для Пятницы, свои собственные деньги, которые заработал с репетиторства и различных конкурсов для механиков нового поколения. Если Тони нужен был дорогой костюм к вечеру, на который они бы пошли с отцом и матерью, то Тони его бы купили и просто оставили на кровати. Но это не та трата, которую делал и выбирал он. Подобные дорогие вещи брались и отдавались ему без его согласия. Он был вынужден крутиться вместе с родителями в светском обществе и соответствовать ему.

Но сейчас… Сейчас он правда чувствует себя взрослым. И от этого более свободным. Когда отец дал ему деньги, Тони уже знал, на что потратит их.

— Пятница, — пепельная британская кошка запрыгнула Тони на спинку стула и начала возить по его плечу, немного задевая и ухо, пушистым хвостом, шерсть с которого периодически осыпалась и оседала на всем, что было поблизости. Говарду не нравилась Пятница тем, что с нее летит шерсть. На самом деле, у Говарда аллергия на кошек. Но Тони этого не знал. Тони всегда считал, что отцу просто не нравятся животные, и он был очень удивлен, когда, спустя два дня умолений, его отец сжалился и разрешил оставить кошку в доме. Хотя, в доме, это мягко сказано. Они жили в четырех этажном особняке из серого камня, и, если уж Тони мог иногда заблудиться в комнатах, то гость, пришедший к ним бы на Рождество, точно самостоятельно никогда бы не нашел туалет или кухню. Для таких и других случаев в особняке жил их дворецкий — Джарвис и его жена, что помогала ему по дому и ухаживала за садом — Аннет. Джарвис и Аннет были как дедушка и бабушка для Тони. И, хотя те были совсем не испанской крови, как Тони, и вообще приехали в США лишь за три года до рождения Тони, живя до этого в Германии, Тони все равно считал их родственниками и любил их. Они так же любили его. Хотя иногда Тони и думал, правда ли они его любят, или претворяются, чтобы Говард их не уволил… Наверное, он плохой человек, раз даже задумывается над этим. Но он ничего не может с собой подделать. Ему всегда кажется, словно люди могут только хотеть что-то от него, но никак не любить просто так и по-настоящему.

Раньше Тони больше склонялся даже к такой мысли, что настоящей любви не существует. И это все фикция. Браки созданы, чтобы облегчать друг другу жизнь, вот и все. Но, когда они начали видеться с Баки практически каждый день, когда они перестали жить, не общаясь каждую минуту друг с другом, у Тони появились сомнения на счет любви. Он мог сказать точно, что любит Баки. И что тот чувствует тоже к нему. Но у Тони все равно оставалось это гнусное сомнение где-то глубоко в его сердце. Он просто заталкивал его поглубже. Ему не хотелось портить то хорошее, что начало строиться вокруг него. Ему хотелось быть в этом, а не рушить это.

Общаясь с Баки все больше, Тони совсем забыл о Роуди и перестал отвечать на него звонки. Тони также перестал успевать проводить занятия детям, и ему пришлось соврать Харли, который встретил его после школы, что Говард запретил ему тратить время на такую ерунду. Говард никогда не называл школьные репетиторские занятия для детей ерундой, да Тони и не считал, что его отец правда против того, что он их ведет, но Тони все равно так сказал ради общения с Баки. Без школьных детских занятий у него стало больше времени для переписок с Баки. Он стал оставаться дома чаще, и, запираясь в своей огромной пустой комнате, где было лишь три главных объекта — стол, кровать и шкаф, ну, и Пятница, но она не объект, поэтому ее считать не следует, переписывался по телефону с загадочным Зимой.

Тони нравилось узнавать о Зиме что-то новое. Так, Тони ощущал, что они еще больше привязываются к друг другу. Зима также хотел узнавать что-то новое о нем.

— Уйди, фу, слезь, — Тони спихнул Пятницу, так как та не хотела прекращать ласкать его хвостом, и вернулся к компьютеру, где была открыта переписка с Зимой. Иногда они общались по видеосвязи, но в итоге перешли на смс, так как это было удобнее обоим. Тони не всегда мог говорить, ибо чаще был не дома, чем дома, а Зима хотя и говорил, что может говорить всегда, на деле часто просто исчезал на середине фразы. Тони не знал, где конкретно живет Зима, так тот юлил всякий раз, когда Тони это спрашивал, но Тони уже догадался, что где-то либо на улице, либо в пристанище для бездомных.

«Я завтра уезжаю» — Т.  
«Куда и насколько?» — З.

«В Иорданию, отец сказал вчера, что берет меня с собой на свою сделку с Израильско-Иорданскими коллегами» — Т.

«Но я не очень рад этому» — Т.

«Догадываюсь, что это за друзья» — Т.

«Вряд ли они будут договариваться о покупке-продаже нефти для производства детских бутылочек» — Т.

«Скорее всего дело снова связано с оружием» — Т.

Тони взглянул на дверь. Та была закрыта. Но Говард был дома, и Тони казалось, что, когда он отвлечется на секунду, то Говард зайдет к нему и подойдет, остановится за спиной и прочитает все то гадкое, что о нем пишет здесь Тони. И тогда Тони уже будет не обсуждения поездок с Зимой. Последний раз, когда Тони сделал что-то не так, это закончилось плохо для Тони. Гематомы на его ребрах прошли только через месяц или полтора, после того как Говард их оставил. И первую неделю Тони было больно глубоко дышать, а еще он очень долго надевал вверх, ибо не мог поднять руки и не мог отвести их сильно назад. Он носил тогда рубашки на пуговицах, но даже это было сложно надеть на себя без боли. В общем, это было ужасно. Плохой опыт. Словно котенка окунули к его лужу, Тони больше не хотел проходить через это. Пускай, он научился предугадывать, когда в следующий раз отец снова на него сорвется, но не всегда это получалось сделать точно. Иногда Говард просто за секунду загорался и взрывался, как бочка с газом, хотя мгновение раньше он был спокоен, как удав. В моменты, когда агрессия приходила внезапно, Тони, конечно, не был готов ее принять. Обычно он предчувствует, что его будут бить, и надевает на себя побольше мягких вещей, вроде свитеров, но не то, чтобы это прям очень помогало.

В последний раз, после которого остались те гематомы, Тони был в толстовке, под которой было два свитера и две футболки, но это не очень отличалось по ощущениям, когда его били, когда он был в чем-то очень тонком, как, например, черная офисная рубашка. Одежда просто делает удары более тихими, а еще уберегает кожу от царапин, что остаются от перстней Говарда, но никак не спасают тело. Телу все равно больно. И, конечно, душе. Она всегда кровоточит и болит сильнее тела, даже если удары были слабыми.

«Ты можешь не вмешиваться в это» — З.

«Это бизнес твоего отца, а не твой» — З.

«Он считает, что это наш бизнес» — Т.

«Я не могу сказать ему что-то наперекор» — Т.  
«Он просто изобьет меня снова» — Т.

Тони отправил последнее смс автоматически, только после поняв, что лучше было от него воздержаться, так как Зима был более резким, чем Роуди. Он не просто говорил, что «это ужасно грустно слышать», он говорил «еще один повод убить твоего отца». И, если раньше Тони воспринимал это полусерьезно и улыбался, то в дальнейшем он все больше ощущал серьезность намерений Зимы. Тони было страшно, что тот правда может это сделать. Может, Говард не отец года, но Тони все равно любит его. У него просто нет второго отца. И можно считать, что нет матери. Если Говард умрет, Тони останется сиротой. И он не хочет остаться с Марией один, потому что это то же самое, что жить с привидением в доме без взрослых. Аннет и Джарвис не считаются, так как живут не в самом особняке, а в небольшом двухэтажном домике для гостей рядом. И ночью, когда Мария просыпается, их нет в особняке с Тони. С ним есть только Говард, его отец.

«Забей» — быстро пишет дальше Тони.

«Когда я приеду, мы можем увидеться?» — Т.

«Я хочу сделать подарок» — Т.

«Рано для Рождества, тебе не кажется?» — З.

Тони лукаво улыбается. Ему кажется, что Зима будет против такого подарка, но Тони просто не знает, на что еще хочет потратить деньги. Только на это.

«Это будет подарок не на Рождество, а на нашу годовщину» — Т.

«Что такое годовщина?» — З.

«Круглая дата» — Т.

«Мы познакомились 3 месяца назад» — Т.

«Мне казалось, что это было позже» — З.

«Мне тоже» — Т.

«Прости, мне нужно идти» — Т.

Тони слышит, как Пятница фырчит на его кровати, а потом спрыгивает на пол и прячется под кроватью. Тогда, когда ее хвост полностью исчезает в подкроватной мгле, дверь в комнату Тони открывается и входит Говард. Взгляда на него достаточно, чтобы понять, что тот пришел с миром. Тони не встает, и просто разворачивается в кресле к отцу.

— Я просто работают над проектом, — говорит первым Тони на случай, если Говард подумал, что он бессмысленно тратил время в интернете или что-то в этом роде.

— Да забудь ты пока что про этот проект, — ворчит Говард, но его голос не злой. Кажется, он не пил. Его голубые глаза чисты и светятся какой-то идеей или просто трезвыми чувствами. Тони редко видит отца таким… воодушевленным. — Пошли со мной. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Тони опасливо хмурится, спрашивая, прежде чем подняться на ноги:

— И над чем же мы в этот раз работаем?

— Не над чем, — Говард подгоняет его рукой, — система полетела, и я не могу ее исправить. Мне нужен твой профессиональный взгляд со стороны.

Говард разворачивается, оказываясь уже в проеме, а Тони улыбается. Это первый взгляд, когда отец говорит о нем, как о профессионале в чем-то. Действительно первый. Тони чувствует себя на мгновение равным отцу. И это такое приятное чувство. Сложно скрыть улыбку.

**Author's Note:**

> извините за ошибки и опечатки~ 
> 
> возможно, будет небольшое продолжение с выходом на плохую концовку для любителей стекла, но пока ставлю как "законен", ибо, в основном, это всё.


End file.
